


Пегас: Большое ограбление поезда

by aqwt101



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen, Team
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Атлантис в стиле фильма "Батч Кэссиди и Сандэнс Кид", где мы узнаем, что шайке Пегасской реки так же эффективно удается грабить поезда, как и спасать Галактики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пегас: Большое ограбление поезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Great Pegasus Train Robbery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7659) by Sholio. 



> Бета - Allora  
> Фик был написан для SGA Gen Ficathon – 2008 в категории AU, тема "Вне закона" (Illegal)

Сперва черный всадник казался не более чем миражом, созданным жарой фантомом на фоне безоблачного раскаленного неба. Постепенно его облик обрисовался четче: черная шляпа, черный конь, черный кожаный плащ, хлопавший по лоснящимся бокам лошади.

Издалека, наблюдатель – точнее, наблюдатели – могли видеть, как его все увеличивающаяся фигура то появляется, то вновь исчезает из виду за холмами. Очевидно, целью всадника был единственный сделанный человеком объект в этой бескрайней пустыне: железная дорога, протянувшаяся от горизонта к горизонту. Под ярким солнцем рельсы сверкали как две параллельные линии огня, исчезая в тени далеких гор. 

Всадник достиг шпал и пустил коня вдоль них. На ровной земле, когда больше не было нужды соблюдать осторожность, он пустил лошадь в галоп. 

В тени нависшей над дорогой скалы наблюдавшие за его приближением несколько мужчин и женщина перешли от напряженного ожидания к нетерпеливой готовности. Только один из них не выказывал ни единого признака волнения – Декс продолжал точить нож, лезвие которого почти сравнялось длиной с его предплечьем. 

– Поезд приближается, – сказал он.

Невысокая, гибкая и явственно женственная даже в мужской одежде Тейла хлопнула его по плечу и подъехала к краю выступа. 

– Он всегда должен сам провести разведку, – сказала она, нахмурившись, когда всадник приблизился к ним.

Лорн рассмеялся. 

– Он это любит, да?

Черный всадник остановил тяжело дышащего коня в футе от края обрыва и откинул шляпу, открывая мальчишескую улыбку и возбужденно блестевшие глаза. 

– Чего вы ждете? – крикнул он остальным. – Нас ждет поезд! 

Декс фыркнул, засовывая острый как бритва нож обратно в ножны на поясе, и поднялся с камня.

– Вовремя.

На горизонте, там, где прямая линия шпал исчезала в туманной дымке, на фоне бледно-голубого неба поднимался столб дыма. 

***

-…и, кроме того, существуют убедительные свидетельства врачей королевского Колледжа хирургов Великобритании, которые считают, что длительная подверженность воздействию солнечных лучей порождает повреждения кожи. Похоже, что у меня есть повреждения? Эй, я с тобой говорю!

Хмыкнув, Форд надвинул шляпу глубже на глаза и попытался притвориться спящим, прислонившись головой к оконному стеклу. Это никак не повлияло на его надоедливого соседа.

– Я когда-то знал человека, который умер от заболевания кожи. Началось как родинка и в конце концов пожрало его. Ну…знал _о_ нем, вообще-то. Читал в газете. В любом случае, сколько бы неприятных способов умереть ни водилось в этом отвратительном месте, добавлять в список "смерть от лучей солнца" вряд ли стоит риска, согласен?

Форд снова хмыкнул. Надоедливый пассажир взошел на поезд ранним утром, и с тех пор не умолкал ни на минуту. Его звали МакКей, и он был каким-то доктором – хотя Форду казалось, что его пациенты в конечном счете дойдут до точки, когда готовы будут покончить с собой, лишь бы избавиться от него, – и у него было свое мнение обо всем на свете, хотел ли кто-нибудь на поезде слушать его или нет. Последняя достойная сожаления попытка Форда завязать разговор касалась погоды…что и вызвало текущий диалог.

– …изобрел собственный эликсир, который не допускает попадания вредных солнечных лучей на кожу. Эй, у меня есть образец в багаже – …

Так как сон, похоже, не служил отмазкой, Форд повернулся к мужчине, сидящему рядом, надеясь заставить МакКея замолчать, завязав разговор с кем-нибудь другим. Слова замерли у него в горле, когда он увидел Колю смотрящим в окно поезда с тем же каменным выражением, которое не изменялось тысячу миль.

Когда Форд сел в поезд на Востоке, с сейфом, полным деньгами и золотом Уэллс Фарго [2], Коля представился детективом Пинкертона, который должен был охранять Форда по пути на Запад. Форд начинал думать, что его больше тревожит этот "охранник", чем кто бы то ни было, кто попытается ограбить поезд. Этот человек с испещренным шрамами лицом и ледяными глазами едва обменялся с ним парой слов. Форд мог бы принять это лично, но Коля не заговаривал и ни с кем другим. Остальные пассажиры сторонились его.

Форд вздохнул, пытаясь заглушить голос МакКея, и глянул через стекло на проплывающую за окнами пустыню. Не очень интересный вид.

Он поймал себя на том, что продолжает украдкой кидать взгляды на Колю, как делал с тех пор, как они сели на поезд. Он не сомневался, что Коля – бывший военный: выправка, то, как он двигался, то, как говорил (когда говорил), четко указывали на это. Было логично, что Пинкертоны нанимали бывших солдат: что не имело смысла, так это то, почему они послали кого-то вроде Коли на этот поезд в никуда. 

Упершись подбородком в кулак и краем уха слушая болтовню МакКея на заднем плане, Форд позволил себе расслабиться. Когда-то, когда он был моложе и более идеалистичным, он сам хотел быть солдатом, но война между штатами давно закончилась, так что оставалось только усмирять индейцев. Симпатии Форда лежали больше на стороне индейцев, и у него не было духу заниматься этим, даже только в роли пугала для устрашения. Уэллс Фарго, напротив, были весьма довольны – это значило, что они могли послать на Запад его и не рисковать более ценными агентами. 

Форд не возражал. За время, пока работал на них, он повидал большую часть страны, приглядывая местечко, где можно будет осесть и завести ферму. Работа на Уэллс Фарго было обоюдовыгодным, но временным соглашением.

Он закрыл глаза, постепенно проваливаясь в настоящий сон, но резко вскинул голову, когда поезд вдруг вздрогнул и начал тормозить.

Вокруг зашевелились пассажиры. Форд наклонился как можно дальше, выглядывая через окно, и краем глаза заметил всадника рядом с локомотивом. 

– Что происходит? – резко потребовал МакКей, будто Форд должен был знать. – Почему мы останавливаемся посреди пустыни?

– Я не знаю. 

Форд кинул быстрый взгляд на явно городскую одежду МакКея – явно этот человек не привык проводить время в пустыне. Конечно, самое близкое в таком роде, что довелось пережить самому Форду, была пара ночевок под мостом; гостиницы в маленьких городах часто отказывались предоставить комнату человеку с его цветом кожи. Ему вовсе не хотелось оттачивать свои почти не существующие навыки выживания. Оставалось надеяться, что это не проблема с двигателем; может, просто какой-то старатель тормознул поезд, чтобы доехать до ближайшего города, и все.

Форд оглянулся посмотреть, как на это отреагировал Коля, и обнаружил, что того не было на сиденьи.

Шанса поискать его не оказалось. Дверь в соседний вагон резко распахнулась, и внутрь ворвались трое мужчин, лица которых были наполовину скрыты черными повязками. Двое держали шестизарядные револьверы.

Форд молча уставился на них. Это было такое клише, газетный заголовок. Ограбление поезда.

– Всем встать, и ничего смешного, – приказал лидер. Форд не видел его лица, только глаза и полоску кожи вокруг них. Глаза были светлые, зеленые или серые, парень был белым, но это было все, что Форд мог сказать о нем.

Остальные двое грабителей были ниже ростом – один смуглокожий, уверенно держащий руку на револьвере, другой дерганый, нервный и не вооруженный вообще.

– Я сказал, встать. Не разговаривать.

Небрежный выговор стал резче, и Форд поднялся со своего места вместе с остальными, поднимая руки. Окинув быстрым незаметным взглядом вагон, он убедился, что Коли нигде поблизости не было. _"Охрана", черт бы его подрал!_

– Что это значит? – потребовал МакКей. – Кто вы такие?

– Какую часть "не разговаривать" ты не понимаешь? – поинтересовался главарь. 

МакКей сглотнул и замолчал. 

– У кого из вас код к сейфу? – поинтересовался бандит, лениво поводя револьвером из стороны в сторону.

Форд не был уверен, что заговорить – хорошая идея, но у него не было шанса обдумать это, потому что несколько пассажиров поспешно указали на него. Предатели, подумал он.

МакКей, выглядевший так, будто он охотно оказался бы за миллион миль отсюда, вжался в спинку сиденья, когда внимание бандита сфокусировалось на Форде.

– Итак, – бодро сказал бандит, – где сейф? 

Форд сжал губы.

– Он, наверное… наверное, в багажном отделении, босс, – в первый раз заикнулся безоружный бандит. – Мы можем его взорвать? У меня есть динамит…

– Тихо, Элдон, – пробормотал человек в черном углом рта и наступил Элдону на ногу. Склонившись над застывшим от ужаса МакКеем, он постучал дулом револьвера по груди Форда. – Что скажешь, мистер Уэллс Фарго? Скажешь комбинацию, или мне позволить Элдону использовать динамит?

Форд промолчал.

– Тогда д-динамит? – с готовностью спросил Элдон. 

Человек в черном крутанул револьвер на пальце. Форд сглотнул застрявший в горле ком.

– Понимаешь, с динамитом одна небольшая проблема, – наконец произнес бандит. – Он разрушает вещи. И хотя я согласен, что иногда в этом и есть смысл, я не хочу выхватывать горящие деньги из огня. Я бы лучше предпочел код от сейфа. 

Форд по-прежнему молчал. Его сердце билось так, что, наверное, слышно было на Востоке.

Бандит слегка пожал плечами. 

– Похоже, тогда нам нужен заложник. – Посмотрев на МакКея, он положил руку ему на плечо. – Например, ты.

– Эй-эй-эй! – вскрикнул МакКей, когда его вздернули на ноги. – Я легко покрываюсь синяками, знаете ли.

– У тебя есть револьвер? О, смотрите, нет. Думаю, тогда я здесь отдаю приказы. [3]

– Так сказать, – пробормотал МакКей, когда его толкнули вниз по проходу между сиденьями. – Отличный каламбур, Джесси Джеймс. Тебе их кто-то пишет? Оу!

– Держите его. – Человек в черном кивнул на Форда. Элдон отшатнулся с дороги, и третий бандит выдернул Форда с кресла так же, как его босс сделал с МакКеем.

 _Сейчас действительно самое время появиться моей ОХРАНЕ,_ угрюмо подумал Форд, когда бандиты потащили его и громко протестующего МакКея к следующему вагону. Коли не было и следа, но дверь в багажный вагон была открыта, и там находился еще один бандит огромного роста. 

– Нашел, – сказал гигант, указывая на сейф, лежавший в горе ящиков, коробок, мешками с мукой и тюками с одеждой.

– Я вижу, – протянул главарь. Форда швырнули на колени перед сейфом, дуло револьвера уперлось под лопатки. – Так, ты сейчас откроешь сейф, или я проделаю дыру в нашем шумном друге.

– Вы блефуете, – сказал МакКей. – Он блефует, да? Отпусти меня! Оу! Ради бога, делайте, что он говорит!

– Я не могу, – запротестовал Форд, едва способный дышать, пытаясь выдумать какую-нибудь причину. – Я…мне не говорят полную комбинацию, я должен – …

– Хватит. – Человек в черном с силой толкнул МакКея. Тот пролетел вперед пару шагов, задыхаясь и потирая бок. – Я не люблю, когда на мои вопросы не отвечают, – добавил бандит и выстрелил.

Звук выстрела был оглушающим в замкнутом пространстве вагона. Схватившись за бок, МакКей приземлился лицом вниз в песок рядом со шпалами и остался неподвижным

Форд оцепенело уставился на него. Он никогда не видел раньше, чтобы кого-то застрелили. Абсолютно хладнокровно! Неожиданно его идея "купить участок земли и осесть на Западе" уже не казалась такой привлекательной, как вернуться в Филадельфию и забыть все, что он слышал об Уэллс Фарго.

Револьвер, над дулом которого курился дымок, уперся в лоб Форда. 

– Ну? – небрежно спросил бандит. – Последний шанс. Лучше напомнить, что на самом деле ты нам не особо нужен. Если не откроешь сейф, Элдон его взорвет.

Форд тяжело сглотнул. Он не мог выкинуть из головы МакКея – ему не нравился этот парень, но то, как он повалился на землю, как кукла… Форд надеялся, что Пинкертоны поймают этих мерзавцев и посадят их.

– Последний шанс, – тихо повторил бандит.

Форд знал, что должен стоять на своем, сказать "нет" и принять пулю, но – ради чего? Уэллс Фарго плевать на него. Он потеряет работу, но это не конец света. 

– Ладно, – прошептал он, и начал гневными неловкими движениями набирать комбинацию.

Вдруг вагон дернулся. Форд едва успел выставить вперед руку, чтобы не впечататься лицом в пол. Револьвер больно впился в спину, когда его охранник тоже пошатнулся. Он мельком подумал, что это за новый план, но, глянув на бандитов, понял, что они были так же ошарашены, как и он.

– Шеппард… – начал гигант, и Форд почувствовал, как его душа ушла в пятки. Шеппард. Он видел это имя в газетных заголовках – лидер знаменитой шайки Пегасской реки. Он слышал, что ни одного из его людей ни разу не поймали.

– Знаю, знаю! – оборвал человек в черном. – Тейла, Элдон, откройте чертов сейф! Ронон, иди к двигателю, узнай, что случилось с Лорном. 

– А что же ты… – начал было огромный парень, Ронон, но человек в черном уже спрыгнул с набирающего скорость поезда. 

_Спятил,_ подумал Форд. _Они все психи. Они всех нас убьют._ Он снова повернулся к замку сейфа, пытаясь унять дрожь в руках и стереть из памяти последние секунды МакКея.

***

МакКей неподвижно лежал лицом вниз на шпалах, когда поезд начал уезжать. Он не шевелился – пока ему под ребра не воткнулся ботинок.

– Аргх! – он выплюнул полный рот песка и поднял голову. – Привет, я мертв, помнишь?

– Привет, поезд уезжает, – ответил одетый в черное налетчик, ткнув на проносящийся мимо них последний вагон. – Мог бы поблагодарить, что я не бросил тебя тут на радость стервятникам. – Он протянул руку и резко свистнул.

– Очень смешно, Шеппард. – вцепившись в протянутую руку, МакКей, морщась и кривясь, поднялся на ноги.

– Отличное падение, кстати говоря, – добавил Шеппард, когда его черная лошадь подбежала в ответ на свист. – Думаю, тебе стоит побольше времени провести с Тейлой, чтобы научиться падать.

– Имеешь в виду, чтобы из меня выбили дурь палками, – недовольно проворчал МакКей, отряхиваясь. – Оу! Синяки! В следующий раз _сам_ будешь подсадной уткой. Но ха, я был прав, нет?

Шеппард вскочил в седло и посмотрел вниз. 

– Насчет чего?

– Выстрел выглядит абсолютно убедительным, если использовать бумажный шарик вместо пули, – довольно сказал МакКей.

– О, да, ладно, ты был прав, теперь залезай сюда, потому что наш билет на обед уезжает, пока ты тут треплешься.

МакКей ворчал и барахтался, пытаясь залезть на лошадь без помощи стремян.

– А ты не можешь найти какую-нибудь скалу? Или заставить эту тварь наклониться, или еще что-нибудь?

– Или…оставить тебя стервятникам. – Шеппарду наконец удалось втащить его в седло. МакКей обхватил его за пояс.

– Эй, мне дышать нужно, между прочим.

– Я упоминал, как ненавижу лошадей? – поинтересовался Родни, когда Шеппард перевел Паддлджампера на рысь. – Оу! Я только нашел новый синяк!

– Всего лишь дважды в час. – Шеппард ударил лоснящиеся бока лошади, и Джампер перешел на галоп.

– Не могу поверить, что ты собираешься обогнать поезд на спине лошади.

– Это недолго, – ответил Шеппард через плечо. – Помнишь, когда Бейтс и Радек увидят поезд, они взорвут мост через Пегас. Он остановится.

– Ты уверен, что остановится?

Шеппард закатил глаза. 

– Да, я уверен. Какой идиот-инженер, увидев огромную дыру на путях, не остановится?

– Тот, который убегает, когда на него наставляют револьверы? – подпрыгивая на лошадиной спине, МакКей старался не прикусить язык. – Шеппард, у нас проблемы. На поезде человек Пинкертона, и он охотится конкретно за тобой. Я видел, как он размахивал плакатом о розыске перед пассажирами. Его зовут Коля.

Мускулы Шеппарда напряглись под руками МакКея. 

– Акастус Коля?

– Ну да. Необычное имя. Это тот же тип, да? Под началом которого ты служил в армии? – Вцепившись в плащ Шеппарда, МакКей застонал: – Ты говорил, это пара пустяков. Никто не пострадает, только остановим поезд, возьмем деньги и сбежим. Пока что это идет, как и все прочие твои планы.

– С моими планами все нормально, – сказал Шеппард. Его голос казался напряженным и задумчивым. Воротник его плаща хлопал на ветру и бил МакКея по лицу.

– И еще кое-что! Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы ездить по пустыне одетым в черное? Однажды ты точно потеряешь сознание от жары и свалишься с этой лошади, Шеппард.

– Я люблю черное, – обиженным тоном сказал Шеппард. – Это круто. 

– У меня будет тепловой удар при одном взгляде на тебя.

– Тогда прекрати на меня смотреть и сконцентрируйся на том, чтобы не упасть с чертовой лошади, МакКей.

***

Это был простой план. Как все планы Шеппарда и МакКея, все выглядело хорошо на бумаге; но начинало катиться под откос, стоило приступить к исполнению.

Лорн и Шеппард посигналили поезду – учитывая, что впереди был мост, Шеппард предположил, что железнодорожники решат, что они пытаются предупредить о состоянии моста, что оказалось верным. Затем были вынуты револьверы, инженер и кочегар были надежно связаны и уложены в углу. Лорн остался приглядывать за ними и котлом, пока Шеппард и остальные направились в пассажирский вагон за МакКеем и деньгами. 

Лорн забрался в моторное отделение посмотреть на приборы – не то, чтобы он разбирался в этом, но уж наверное сможет определить, не грозит ли двигателю перегрузка или что-то вроде этого. Царила жуткая жара. Он стер пот со лба и приподнял бандану с лица, чтобы выпить глоток воды. 

Он не видел и не слышал ничего необычного, но перед глазами вдруг закружились звезды, и он повалился на пол. Он не потерял сознания, но его тело отказывалось работать; он смутно сознавал, как его руки и ноги крепко связывают. Вцепившаяся в волосы рука откинула ему голову назад, и он прищурился при виде совершенно незнакомого, покрытого шрамами лица.

– Эван Лорн, – сказал чужак, изогнув губы. – За твою голову назначена награда, парень. Прекрасно. В любом случае, мне нужен твой босс.

Лорн облизнул губы. 

– Ты его не получишь, – выдавил он. 

– Еще посмотрим. 

Сорвав бандану Лорна, чужак использовал ее в качестве кляпа, после чего прошел к двигателю. Из своей неудобной позиции Лорн наблюдал, как тот движется вокруг, совершая непонятные действия. Лорн вырос на ферме и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как управлять поездом, но все понял, когда поезд резко дернулся и тронулся с места.

Черт.

Когда поезд начал набирать ход, незнакомец вернулся и присел рядом.

– Сколько вас тут?

– Иди к черту, – огрызнулся Лорн.

Чужак резко ударил его по лицу.

– Неверный ответ. Сколько?

Лорн облизнул кровь с губ и промолчал. Ему доставалось сильнее при падениях с лошади. Но в холодных глазах незнакомца он читал, что дальше будет больше – намного больше. Когда он, готовясь, втянул воздух, его глаза поймали движение снаружи полуоткрытой кабины локомотива: длинный плащ, развевающийся по ветру.

Шеппард? Нет. Декс. Гигант запрыгнул в окно – казалось, он летел по воздуху; рев двигателя заглушал любые звуки. 

Может, чужак заметил взгляд Лорна, может, заметил движение краем глаза, потому что он обернулся в ту же секунду, когда Ронон вскинул свой гигантский револьвер. Оба выстрелили одновременно, оба промахнулись, пули высекли искры в металле.

– Ты, должно быть, Ронон Декс, – сказал чужак.

Декс усмехнулся, показывая зубы. Даже ему было сложно прицелиться в таком тесном пространстве в покачивающемся вагоне; его следующий выстрел срикошетил от кожуха двигателя, так что он нанес более надежный удар кулаком. Его противник неожиданно проворно отшатнулся вбок, и Лорн быстро откатился в сторону. Выкинув вперед связанные лодыжки, он умудрился сбить противника с ног и тяжелое тело приземлилось ему на грудь, лишив его дыхания. Потом раздался еще один выстрел, чужак дернулся и простонал; на этот раз выстрел Декса попал в цель. 

В следующий момент сильная рука схватила его и практически бросила на Декса. Со связанными руками и ногами смягчить падение не получилось. Декс попытался поймать его, сам потерял равновесие, и они оба вывалились из поезда. 

– Черт поде... – начал было Лорн, а потом был удар. Сильный. Он смутно слышал шум проносящихся мимо вагонов в паре дюймов от своей головы, а потом кто-то похлопал его по щекам, достаточно легко, чтобы не было больно…почти. 

– Ты в порядке? – раздался глубокий голос.

– О, конечно. – Он выплюнул еще немного крови и сел, пока Декс развязывал его. Оглянувшись через плечо, он увидел, как поезд исчезает за поворотом. 

– Вот черт, – сказал он, растирая руки. Определенно будут шикарные синяки, но вроде ничего не было сломано.

– Да, – согласился Декс.

– Кто, черт побери, этот тип?

– Понятия не имею.

– Ты подстрелил его, да?

– Задел, – сказал Декс. – Несильно.

Оба уставились в направлении, куда исчез поезд.

– Думаешь, Радек и Бейтс взорвут мост? – наконец спросил Лорн.

– Скорее всего.

– Думаешь, он остановит поезд?

Декс промолчал.

– Эй! – сзади появился Шеппард на спине Джампера, МакКей вцепился в него сзади. – Вы двое в порядке?

Декс махнул рукой. – Да.

– На поезде какой-то спятивший тип, – добавил Лорн. Шеппард побледнел и вонзил каблуки в бока Джампера, направляя его за удаляющимся поездом. 

***

Шеппард отклонился вправо от железной дороги на первом же ее повороте и пустил коня напрямик. Над холмами виднелся дым из трубы локомотива. МакКей тихо простонал, когда Джампер прибавил ходу, подчиняясь всаднику.

– Извини, – сказал Шеппард, не оборачиваясь. – Нужно его отрезать – последний шанс перед рекой.

– Предлагаю собрать шайку, выйти из игры и сбежать, – произнес МакКей, вцепившись в плащ Шеппарда и пытаясь не упасть. – Этот тип, Коля – плохие новости, да? Я в курсе, что ты ненавидишь об этом говорить, и я тоже от этого не в восторге, но я должен знать – что произошло? – На последних словах его голос перешел в визг, когда Джампер оправдал свою кличку воистину потрясающим прыжком через канаву. Боже, его копчик никогда не будет прежним. 

Он думал, что Шеппард не ответит, но после минутной паузы ветер донес слова: 

– Я пытался подвести его под трибунал, но он получил только отставку с лишением привилегий. Меня тоже вышвырнули, но это в конце концов в любом случае случилось бы. И это стоило того. Я не нанимался убивать женщин и детей.

Он снова замолчал. МакКей не стал задавать больше вопросов – не слишком хотел знать, вообще-то, хотя сам поднял тему. У них всех в прошлом было что-то, о чем они не говорили. Именно поэтому большинство из них оказались здесь. Почувствовав напряжение Шеппарда, он намеренно сменил тему. А люди еще говорили, что у него нет эмпатии – ха! 

– Нам еще долго? Мне кажется, мой позвоночник остался в той роще кактусов, по которой мы проезжали. Э, то есть НАД которой.

– Вообще-то… – начал было Шеппард, но тут они оказались на холме, внизу которого змеилась железная дорога. Джампер понесся вниз, выбрасывая камни из-под копыт. МакКей начал было спрашивать, опередили ли они поезд, но, поглядев вперед, сам увидел черную махину, неуклонно приближающуюся.

МакКей заметил кого-то, высунувшегося из окна паровоза, а потом Шеппард что-то крикнул и резко дернул поводья Джампера. МакКею потребовалась минута, чтобы осознать, что вздымающиеся рядом облака пыли на самом деле были высечены пулями, а не копытами коня. Потом локомотив пронесся мимо, обдав их горячим дымом. Натянув поводья, Шеппард пустил Джампера в галоп рядом с поездом.

– Сможешь залезть на поезд? – крикнул он через плечо.

– Ты спятил?! – выкрикнул МакКей. Все что он мог сейчас делать – это постараться не упасть.

– Слушай, _я_ прыгаю, так что или отпусти меня, или прыгай, Родни!

В ответ МакКей сильнее сжал пояс Шеппарда. Результат казался одинаковым в обоих случаях: мучительная смерть.

Локомотив медленно обгонял их – теперь они мчались рядом с тендером, несущим уголь и воду. 

– Прыгай или отпусти – все варианты! – крикнул Шеппард, когда тендер тоже начал уходить вперед.

МакКей шумно втянул воздух; он не мог поверить, что даже обдумывает это. Неохотно он оторвал одну руку от пояса Шеппарда и наклонился прочь от скачущей лошади. Они были так близко к поезду, что его почти можно было коснуться…

Его пальцы задели металлическую лестницу на боку тендера, обгонявшего их. Они пробовали подобные маневры между скачущими лошадьми – он был вполне уверен, что еще имеет те синяки – но никогда на двадцати тоннах мчащегося железа. Со второй попытки он ухватился за лестницу и, с, по его мнению, нечеловеческим уровнем смелости, оторвался от Шеппарда.

Яростный толчок едва не вырвал руку из сустава. Мгновение он висел в воздухе – потом удар боком о поезд выбил у него воздух из легких. Задохнувшись, он ухватился за лестницу двумя руками, потом нашел опору для ног. Пару минут он просто цеплялся за лестницу, прижавшись к ней всем телом и дыша так, словно раньше бежал он, а не лошадь.

Когда он, наконец, поднял голову, то увидел, как лишившийся седока Джампер постепенно замедляет бег, отклоняясь от рельсов. 

– Неплохо, Родни! – крикнул сверху чрезмерно возбужденный Шеппард, который уже успел забраться на крышу тендера, мерзавец. Потом поток дыма из трубы заставил его упасть на колени, закашлявшись. Так ему и надо.

МакКей взбирался вверх по лестнице, умудряясь держать около 90 процентов своего тела в контакте с ней, и, наконец, добрался до верха. Задыхаясь, он перевалился через край и распластался на баке с водой. – Я больше никогда так не сделаю! – крикнул он Шеппарду, который невероятным образом умудрялся стоять, балансируя от качания поезда.

– О, да брось, Родни, тебе это нравится! – Было невозможно различить лицо Шеппарда под банданой, но Родни был уверен, что слышал усмешку в его голосе. 

– Если момент дразнилок закончился, могу я напомнить, что один спятивший псих ведет нас к гибели! – крикнул МакКей этому усмехающемуся идиоту.

– Тогда к локомотиву, – сказал Шеппард со слишком большой бодростью для ситуации, и направился вперед. На ногах, хотя и неуклюже.

– Ненавижу тебя, – пробормотал под нос Родни и пополз за ним.

***

– Эй! Зеленка! 

Со своего наблюдательного поста не невысоком холме рядом с колеей, Бейтс махнул их второму, слегка менее ненормальному, эксперту по взрывчатке. Он был вполне уверен, что Элдон побывал слишком близко к паре взрывов. Зеленка тоже был довольно странным типом, но он, по крайней мере, мог поддерживать разговор.

– Поезд? – крикнул в ответ Зеленка.

– Я вижу дым, – Бейтс сбежал вниз с холма, чтобы говорить с Зеленкой без необходимости кричать, который стоял на краю моста. – Похоже, план А провалился. Время для плана Б. Ты готов?

– Готов. – Зеленка глянул на шпалы под ногами – а потом вниз на бурлящий серый поток Пегаса, семьюдесятью футами ниже. Посмотрев обратно на Бейтса, он нахмурился. 

– Они остановятся, верно? Я не хочу никого убивать.

У Шеппарда был талант подбирать никому не нужных людей. Бейтс понятия не имел, где он откопал Зеленку. Все что он знал, что маленький иностранец был мягким человеком, но когда требовалось, умел вести себя жестко. 

– Отсюда до холмов пять миль по прямой. Не может быть, чтобы, увидев весь этот дым, они не остановились. 

– Надеюсь, вы правы. – Зеленка снова посмотрел на мост. – Поможете мне с предохранителем?

***

Коле пришлось признать, пусть даже самому себе, что угонять поезд, не убедившись, что на этом поезде находится его жертва, было не его звездным моментом. Но кто бы догадался, что этот мерзавец спрыгнет?

К счастью, Шеппард сам исправил его ошибку. Он видел, как Шеппард прыгнул на тендер прямо из седла. Снова посмотрев вверх, он увидел, что они приближаются к последнему повороту перед рекой. Перед поездом была прямая колея – должно быть безопасно оставить котел на несколько минут. Он установил дроссель, оберегая руку, которую задел неудачный выстрел приспешника Шеппарда, и высунулся из открытого окна. Сквозь облако черного дыма Коля заметил самого Шеппарда в этом немыслимом черном плаще, пробиравшегося по крыше поезда к локомотиву.

Четыре года он выслеживал этого человека. Он принял предложение работать на Пинкертона только потому, что это давало ему шанс привести Шеппарда к суду. Хуже всего было даже не то, что Шеппард солгал на слушании – он просто выполнял свою _работу,_ черт подери, ему было _приказано_ уничтожить ту деревню, – а то, что предатель отказался от закона и порядка полностью, сыграв шутку со страной, которой когда-то служил. 

В какой-то момент, Коля знал, он пересек черту со своей одержимостью. Но эта была здоровая одержимость, считал он – так или иначе, прежде чем сядет солнце, в мире станет на одного бандита меньше.

Высунувшись как можно дальше из окна вагона, он осторожно прицелился.

***

Форд пытался выиграть время, набирая комбинацию сейфа как можно дольше, но они могли заметить все увеличивающиеся паузы между поворотами диска. Они убили МакКея не задумываясь – Форд не сомневался, что станет следующим, если они заподозрят, что он пытается надуть их.

 _Прощай, работа_ , подумал он, когда дверца с мягким щелчком открылась, открывая слитки золота вперемешку с купюрами. 

Но когда Форд посмотрел на своего охранника, он заметил, что тот смотрит вперед, нахмурившись. 

– Что-то не так, – сказал бандит остальным. – Ронон должен был уже вернуться, или они уже остановили бы поезд.

Форд почувствовал шок при звуке этого голоса. Это не был голос мужчины. _В этой банде есть женщины?_

Второй, Элдон, нервно перевел взгляд с размытой движением пустыни за окном на лицо женщины с револьвером. 

– Спрыгнем?

Женщина покачала головой.

– Нет. Не без нашего – … – она замолчала и вздернула голову. Форд тоже услышал это: звук отдаленного взрыва.

– М-мост, – выдавил Элдон, вытирая руки о штаны. – Они взорвали мост.

Мост? Форд попытался представить в голове карту местности. Они пересекли множество небольших лощин по мостам, но этот взрыв казался очень сильным. Следующая большая река, насколько он помнил карту, была Пегас. _Они же не могут иметь в виду ЭТОТ мост?_

– Мы… мы должны останавливаться, – сказал Элдон, глядя на проносящуюся за окном пустыню.

– Я знаю. Мы даже не замедляемся. – Она проследила за взглядом Элдона. – На такой скорости через несколько минут будет река.

Сглотнув, Форд заставил себя подать голос. 

– Если ваши дружки убили инженера, поездом, наверное, никто не управляет. И если вы взорвали мост, нам всем крышка.

– Мы…мы никого не убиваем, – быстро сказал Элдон, потирая руки и нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Ложь вывела Форда из себя.

– Точно, вы никого не убиваете, даже МакКея, прямо передо мной!

– Мы его не убивали! Он… он притворился. Мы его не убили, да? – спросил Элдон, умоляюще посмотрев на женщину. – Мы его не убили. Он наш друг. Да?

Его твердый взгляд перешел с Форда на Элдона, снова на Форда. 

– Нет, – тихо сказала она. – Мы никого не убиваем, Элдон.

Из горла Форда вырвался полуистерический смешок. Он не знал, верить этому или нет, но он слышал о таком – что грабители банков или поездов внедряют своего человека. Но…

– Поезд все еще не тормозит!

– Я знаю, – сказала она и снова повернулась вперед, выглядя неуверенно. Ее револьвер теперь был направлен в пол.

Глубоко вздохнув, Форд решил рискнуть. В конце концов, если он умрет сейчас от пули, или парой минут позже от падения в реку, он все равно будет мертв. А если они свалятся в реку, умрут и все пассажиры. 

– Мы можем отсоединить вагоны. Я провел много времени на поездах. Я покажу вам.

В глазах женщины промелькнула улыбка. 

– Да, – сказал она, – это хорошая идея.

***

Из-за черного дыма над головой Шеппард едва успел заметить Колю, высунувшегося из окна локомотива, когда МакКей вскрикнул "Шеппард!", что-то резко дернуло его за плащ, и он тяжело приземлился на зад, чувствуя обжигающую боль в руке. 

– Боже, – выдавил он. Коснувшись рукава, он почувствовал влагу. 

– Вижу, твои навыки выживания как всегда на высоте, – слегка задыхаясь, сказал МакКей, двумя руками вцепившись в кожаный плащ Шеппарда – что было очень кстати, поскольку только это удерживало его от падения с поезда.

Шеппард обхватил рукой предплечье, чтобы замедлить кровотечение – рана смахивала больше на царапину, но чертовски болела, – и рискнул кинуть взгляд на бок тендера, увидев, как Коля лезет из окна локомотива. Так, а вот это плохо.

– Шеппард, – сказал МакКей своим _мы-все-умрем_ тоном, и указал наверх. Сквозь угольный дым Шеппард увидел лежащий перед ними прямой участок железной дороги, а за ним опоры моста – над которыми поднимался дымок.

– Он не собирается останавливать поезд, – неверящим тоном сказал Шеппард. _Он слишком сосредоточился на мне; наверное, даже не заметил, что моста больше нет._

– Знаешь, ненавижу это говорить, – сказал МакКей, глядя вниз на проносящуюся мимо пустыню, – но мне кажется, наши шансы выжить намного выше, если мы спрыгнем прямо сейчас, а не свалимся с моста.

– Мы должны добраться до паровоза. Если мы спрыгнем, все на этом поезде умрут. – Шеппард посмотрел назад на вереницы вагонов. – Тейла умрет.

– О, ладно, если ты так ставишь вопрос…

– Ложись! – Шеппард бросился на Родни и повалил его на крышу. Ему показалось, что он слышал пулю, просвистевшую прямо у его уха. Шеппард выстрелил в ответ, и Коля спрятался обратно.

– Родни, – сказал он в ухо МакКея; они оба распластались на крыше бака с водой. – Я отвлеку Колю. Ты должен добраться до локомотива. Останови поезд. И я думаю, у тебя не больше нескольких минут.

МакКей повернул голову и взглянул на него неверящими круглыми глазами. – Но – я – что?

– Иди! – прошипел Шеппард, и, пустив последние две пули в шляпу Коли, начал быстро перезаряжать. Позади слышалось чертыханье Родни. 

***

Форд поспешно пробирался назад к пассажирским вагонам, хватаясь за спинки сидений, чтобы не упасть. Пассажиры глазели на него и идущих следом за ним двух бандитов, но не говорили ни слова. Наверное, они считали его психом – черт, наверное, он уже и был психом.

Добравшись до начала поезда, он остановился в тамбуре между вагонами и опустился на колени. Мимо некомфортно близко проносились шпалы. Глядя на сцепку, он вдруг осознал, что железнодорожники всегда работали с прицепами, только когда вагоны стояли неподвижно.

– В чем дело? – спросила женщина.

– Вряд ли получится отцепить двигающиеся вагоны, по крайней мере, не потеряв пальцев – в то время, что у нас есть. – Он посмотрел на нее и Элдона. – У вас есть динамит, да?

***

– Безумие, – бормотал МакКей себе под нос. – Безумие, безумие, безумие… 

Груда угля осыпалась под его ногами – это было словно лезть на гору из осыпающихся небольших камней. Движущуюся гору – движущуюся, трясущуюся гору, пытающуюся задушить его дымом… ладно, ужасная метафора, но он не мог сконцентрироваться, чтобы выдумать получше.

Один из обломков под его рукой вдруг рассыпался в угольную пыль, покрыв его черным облаком. Мгновение он таращился на него, прежде чем осознал, что это был результат выстрела.

– О, прекрасное отвлечение! – крикнул он через плечо, соскальзывая с другой стороны угольной горы ближе к локомотиву. Быстрый взгляд назад сказал ему, что Коля, уцепившись за бок вагона, направил револьвер ему прямо в голову. Взвизгнув, МакКей пригнулся; Коля выстрелил, но пуля пролетела мимо, – по крайней мере, он так надеялся из-за отсутствия боли и смерти, – а потом Шеппард попробовал выбить оружие из руки Коли, а потом МакКею пришлось _посмотреть вперед_ , пока он не свалился с горы угля в новое неизмеримое государство боли и смерти.

Он остановился почти на самом краю – ноги свисали над СМЕРТЬЮ, сердце стучало, руки по запястья погрузились в залежи угля. Позади снова раздались выстрелы. Против воли, зная, что времени нет, но все равно это делая, он снова кинул взгляд назад поверх угольной горы. 

Шеппард лежал на спине на крыше вагона. Его револьвер валялся в нескольких футах от него, рука сжимала окровавленный бок. Пока МакКей глядел на это, онемев от ужаса, Коля забрался на крышу и направил револьвер в грудь Шеппарду. 

МакКей оглянулся через плечо на локомотив, и сзади – о Боже – темная полоса стены каньона приближалась с угрожающей быстротой.

Если он не заберется на локомотив (каким-то образом… он очень старался не задумываться об этой части) и не остановит проклятый поезд, все на этом поезде погибнут. Но если он повернется спиной, Шеппард точно станет покойником через несколько секунд.

Мысленно извинившись перед Тейлой и другими пассажирами, он поднял кусок угля и со всей силы швырнул его в голову Коли.

***

Форд почти бегом ворвался в вагон, женщина-бандитка и Элдон наступали ему на пятки. 

– Ложитесь! – заорал он растерянным и испуганным пассажирам. – Держитесь за что-нибудь!

Они установили короткий запал, поэтому взрыв прогремел почти сразу же. Пассажирский вагон яростно дернулся, но продолжил движение вперед.

– Мы не останавливаемся, – выдохнула женщина, уцепившись за спинку сиденья.

Конечно нет – даже без тянущего их локомотива сила инерции все равно могла послать поезд на дно ущелья.

– Стоп-кран! – крикнул Форд и, ухватившись за него, дернул что было сил.

Раздался яростный визг металла, вагон вздрогнул и начал тормозить. Второй раз рывок был намного сильнее, женщина прошептала "О, боже", и Форд, уцепившийся за стоп-кран, увидел, как грузовые вагоны за ними налетают друг на друга и сходят с рельсов.

Последний раз яростно дернувшись, вагон остановился. В этот раз он влетел в переднее сиденье, когда вагон встряхнуло, словно кружку с игральными костями. Поднявшись, он наблюдал в смертельном очаровании, как вагоны продолжают сталкиваться и опрокидываться. Багажный вагон перевернулся на бок, но выглядел практически целым. Он поморщился при виде маленьких зеленоватых клочков, вылетающих из его открытой двери – он даже не подумал закрыть сейф, прежде чем направиться отсоединять вагоны. Ну что ж, придется просто подобрать их и положить на место в …

Вагон, следующий за багажным, вдруг превратился в огненный шар с громким взрывом.

О. Точно.

В одном из вагонов был керосин.

Багажный вагон теперь ярко горел. Легкий ветер нес летящие купюры вдоль поезда. Форд смутно осознавал, что пассажиры поспешно эвакуируются из вагона, но не шевелился, пока маленькая ладонь не потянула его за локоть. Он оцепенело посмотрел на налетчицу.

– Наверное, меня за это уволят, – выговорил он.

Ее бандана соскользнула во время тряски, открыв неожиданно теплую и красивую улыбку. 

– Но ты спас всех на этом поезде.

– Да, но… – Он махнул на разгорающийся пожар.

– В мире есть более важные вещи, чем деньги, – сказала она, выводя его из вагона, к которому уже начал подбираться огонь.

– Очень странно слышать это от вас, – хмыкнул Форд, но не сопротивлялся ей.

***

Кусок угля, брошенный МакКеем, разумеется, промахнулся мимо цели и угодил Коле в плечо. Но это привлекло внимание того, и он резко обернулся.

– О черт, – прошептал МакКей и поспешно нагнулся, когда Коля всадил еще пару пуль в груду угля. Вопреки своим лучшим намерениям, он высунулся снова как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Шеппард ударил ногой по лодыжке Коли, пытаясь свалить того с ног.

Коля обернулся, хватаясь за револьвер. МакКей потянулся за другим куском угля, но это было слишком медленно… Он мог только наблюдать, как…

…как тендер резко дернулся, откуда–то сзади всплыло облако дыма, и неожиданно на МакКея обрушилась угольная лавина. Ругаясь и отплевываясь, он смог ухватиться за край бункера и остановить падение; угольный дождь обрушился на шпалы.

Кто-то (Элдон?) отцепил вагоны от локомотива. Он не думал, что это было возможно, но на самом деле мог _чувствовать_ разницу в ритмичном сотрясании локомотива – освободившись от тяжести, он практически летел по рельсам, направляясь прямо к своей гибели.

И, как и локомотив, МакКей почувствовал, что с его плеч свалился тяжелый груз. Пассажиры поезда были в безопасности. Тейла и Элдон были в безопасности. В опасности теперь были только он и Шеппард, и сейчас им вряд ли удалось бы остановить локомотив, даже если бы он вовремя добрался до управления. 

Он должен был бы паниковать, но вместо этого чувствовал лишь странное облегчение. Он плавал в океане переменных, но теперь все переменные превратились в константы. Он не мог их изменить. Поезд или упадет, или нет; он или умрет, или нет. Единственной оставшейся переменной был Коля. 

Повернувшись, МакКей забрался обратно на гору угля.

***

Даже несмотря на плащ и поток теплового воздуха от локомотива, Шеппарду было холодно. Холод пронизывал до костей, когда горячая кровь продолжала вытекать из раны, обжигая его пальцы. 

_Кажется, в этот раз я действительно влип,_ подумал он, и _Черт, надеюсь, МакКей сможет сам остановить поезд._ Он очень надеялся, что МакКей сделает именно это, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться за ним – он вечно выбирал самое наихудшее время для потери обычного чувства самосохранения.

Рука Коли впилась в горло Шеппарду как металлические клещи. В низком голосе звучала ненависть.

– Вы могли избавить себя от проблем, майор Шеппард. Нужно было только следовать приказам, как хорошему солдату.

Губы Шеппарда изогнулись в усмешке, которая больше напоминала гримасу.

– Нет, – прошептал он. – Нет, не мог. Ненавижу тебе это говорить, но я ни о чем не жалею.

Внезапно глаза Коли расширились, когда что-то – кто-то бросился на него сзади, и они вместе покатились по крыше локомотива. Раздались выстрелы – один, второй, – и серьезно, он _убьет_ МакКея, если Коля не сделает это первым. Каким-то образом найдя силы, он поднялся на колени, нащупывая револьвер, и, наконец, сомкнул пальцы вокруг знакомой рукояти.

Коля подтащил МакКея почти к краю локомотива – оба лишились револьверов в схватке, но на первый взгляд, никто не был ранен. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, Коля подталкивал МакКея к краю. Шеппард поднял собственный револьвер и прицелился в голову Коли.

Боек ударил в пустоту.

– Сукин сын! – рявкнул он, и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, рванулся в направлении Коли. Перевернув револьвер рукояткой вперед, он нанес удар по голове противника, и потом, когда тот откинулся назад, ударил его в лицо.

Коля сполз на крышу, больше не шевелясь. Шеппард тоже сполз вниз, адреналин испарился из его вен. Протянув перемазанную кровью руку, он помог МакКею забраться обратно на крышу поезда.

В следующий момент МакКей обеими руками схватил его за плащ, снова и снова повторяя его имя. Губы плохо слушались, но Шеппарду удалось выдавить: 

– Поезд, Родни – Тейла, пассажиры…

– Все нормально, – сказал МакКей, хотя сумасшедший взгляд в его глазах был каким угодно, только не нормальным. – Они отцепили вагоны. Теперь только мы и …

Ему не удалось закончить. Шеппард ощутил внезапную потерю веса, и мир под ним исчез.

***

Путь на дно ущелья был дольше, чем это казалось.

Оставив позади пылающие останки поезда и сбившихся в кучки перепуганных пассажиров, Форд и женщина-налетчица (как оказалось, ее имя Тейла), прошли по шпалам к мосту, где еще двое налетчиков, явно нервничающих, вглядывались в ущелье. Оба потянулись к револьверам при виде Форда; Тейла качнула головой и сказала: "Он друг", после чего присоединилась к ним, глядя в бурлящий далеко внизу поток.

Один из налетчиков продолжал ломать руки, тревожно вглядываясь вниз. 

– Мне так жаль… я думал, что поезд остановится, я не ожидал…

Тейла опустила руку на его плечо.

– Ты не виноват, Радек. Ты только выполнял приказы Джона.

– Эй, – сказал Форд, указав вниз. – Что это? 

***

Знакомые почти успокаивающие тирады МакКея вырвали Шеппарда из сырой и холодной темноты.

– …и серьезно, ты что, набил камнями карманы? Потому что между нами, честное слово, ты весишь _тонну,_ и твое счастье, что я всегда был хорошим пловцом…

Выплюнув грязную воду изо рта, Шеппард выдавил: 

– Поезд?

– Да, гений, мы были на поезде, но мы упали, и теперь мне нужно дыхание, чтобы буксировать твою тяжелую задницу, так что можно подождать с объяснениями, пока не доберемся до берега?

– Пассажиры, – выговорил Шеппард, пытаясь помогать, но не очень преуспев. – Все живы?

– Откуда мне знать? Упал только локомотив и мы. Ну и Коля.

– Он… – начал Шеппард и замолчал, потому что не был уверен, хочет ли он получить честный ответ.

– Он упал с обрыва, – выдохнул МакКей между гребками. – Он должен был мертв.

– Родни, мы _тоже_ упали с обрыва.

– Да, но – а, ну ладно, я понял. По крайней мере я его не видел. – После очередной серии гребков он спросил: – Как ты?

– Холодно. Кровь. Далеко еще?

– Добрались бы быстрее, если бы _некоторые_ помогли.

– Как насчет…чтобы некоторые…заткнулись?

Вода превратилась в песок под ногами, и после некоторого барахтанья Шеппард обнаружил себя растянувшимся на спине, в позвоночник впивались камни, а пальцы зарылись в теплый песок. Он прищурился, глядя на нависающий над ними обрыв, потом фигура МакКея заслонила солнце. Руки стащили с него плащ и начали возиться с промокшей рубашкой, прилипшей к его боку.

– Я выживу?

– Ты только что пережил реально невозможное падение, – рявкнул МакКей. – Если у тебя хватит чистого нахальства теперь помереть, я намерен найти тебя и вытащить обратно, чтобы надрать тебе задницу. – Через минуту он сказал: – Кровотечение почти прекратилось. Думаю, холодная вода хорошо подействовала. Похоже, пуля прошла насквозь.

– Слабое утешение, – выдохнул Шеппард сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Что ты делаешь, чистишь рану песком?

– Прекрати жаловаться, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это МОЙ конек... и вообще, я не врач.

Несмотря на жалобы, МакКей быстро и аккуратно перевязал рану полосками ткани из их рубашек. – Это должно продержаться, пока тебя не осмотрит док. Уверен, Беккет будет в восторге от необходимости снова залатать тебя, особенно в свете нашей предыдущей идиотской экспедиции.

– Да уж, – сказал Шеппард, когда МакКей просунул руку ему под плечи и помог встать, – странно, как жизнь вне закона ведет к подобного рода случаям. Оу, осторожней с этой рукой. Туда меня тоже подстрелили, знаешь ли. – Поглядев вверх, он поинтересовался: – И как мы залезем обратно?

Оказалось, что стены ущелья были не такими отвесными, как казалось вначале, и они довольно легко нашли тропинку, по которой можно было залезть наверх. На полпути их встретили спускавшиеся вниз Тейла и Бейтс, вместе с еще одним парнем, который показался Шеппарду смутно знакомым, но он не смог вспомнить его имени. Однако ни Тейла, ни Бейтс не казались настороженными, а он был вполне уверен, что его револьвер покоится где-то на дне реки, так что решил просто не думать об этом. 

Подтолкнув его в сторону Тейлы, МакКей остановился, чтобы вытрясти грязь и песок из своих ботинок. 

– О боже, они испорчены. Вы хоть представляете, как сложно в этом богом забытом месте найти сапожника, который смог бы сделать обувь по моим абсолютно разумным спецификациям?

– Не беспокойся, МакКей, – устало сказал Шеппард, опираясь на Тейлу. – У нас теперь столько денег, что их хватит на целый вагон ботинок. Э…мы достали сейф, да?

Повисла короткая и напряженная пауза. 

– Объясним потом, сэр, – наконец сказал Бейтс.

– Долгая история, – добавил незнакомец, и, наконец, его лицо всплыло в памяти Шеппарда. 

– Эй, ты парень из Веллс Карго.

– Ну, был им, – угрюмо сказал чужак. – Я Эйден Форд, между прочим.

– Что значит был? – начал Шеппард, но к этому времени они как раз выбрались из ущелья и он увидел дымящиеся, покореженные вагоны.

– …О.

– Ну да, – сказал Бейтс. – Золото, наверное, в порядке, но погребено под парой тонн металла, и у нас просто нет времени его выкапывать, пока за нами не пошлют облаву. 

– Почему наши налеты всегда так кончаются? – риторически вопросил МакКей.

– Я считаю успехом, когда мы живы, – возразил Шеппард. – И мы живы.

– Разве что все умрут от солнца, дожидаясь следующего поезда, – сказал Форд.

Покачав головой, Шеппард указал на железнодорожную колею. Вдали появился Ронон верхом на Джампере, гонящий табун лошадей, который они держали в близлежащей пещере для бегства. 

– Да, – сказал Форд, – но это не поможет _нам._

– До ближайшего города всего пара миль вниз по реке. На поезде есть пища и вода – большинство пассажиров могут подождать здесь, пока из города пришлют людей на помощь. Они будут в порядке. – После паузы он добавил: – Мы оставим вам одну лошадь.

МакКей уставился на него неверящими глазами: 

– Что? Мы оставим им лошадь? Ты пропустил класс в школе для налетчиков, где говорилось о получении _выгоды_ , да?

– Брось, Родни, это всего одна лошадь; большинство из них в любом случае краденые. Просто украдем еще парочку.

МакКей застонал и сел на камень. 

– Все, с меня довольно. Я с места не сдвинусь, пока кто-нибудь ни доставит мне лошадь, сухую одежду и еду. 

– Думаю, он правильно мыслит, – Шеппард устало усмехнулся Тейле. Закатив глаза и улыбнувшись, она помогла ему сесть, прислонившись спиной к камню.

– Знаешь, – тихо сказала Тейла, кивнув на Форда, который угрюмо смотрел на горящий поезд, – он быстро действовал, чтобы спасти поезд и людей на нем. – Она подняла бровь. – И кажется, у него есть склонности ко взрывам.

– Серьезно? Нам такой пригодится. – Шеппард прочистил горло. – Эй… Форд? Надо полагать, ты больше не работаешь на Фарго, а?

Форд глянул на него через плечо. 

– Как только они узнают об этом, определенно.

Усмешка Шеппарда стала шире. 

– Никогда не имел склонности к свободной жизни вне закона?

Форд посмотрел на горящий поезд, на руины моста, потом – многозначительно – на двух промокших налетчиков.

– Не смотри на меня! – рявкнул МакКей, выжимая штанину.

– Это, – сухо сказал Шеппард, – отклонение от нормы. Обычно все идет не так.

МакКей фыркнул. 

– Да? А что насчет ограбления дилижанса прошлым мартом?

– Эй! Откуда мне было знать, что стадо так напугается, что бросится наутек?

– И еще то ограбление банка в Техасе, – угрюмо сказала Тейла. – Я до сих пор не избавилась от запаха свиных фекалий на ботинках. 

– Что насчет телеграфа в Аризоне? – спросил Бейтс.

Все передернулись.

Подумав, Шеппард дернул плечом. 

– Ну ладно, может, нам в последнее время не очень-то везло. Именно поэтому нам и пригодился бы кто-нибудь с энергией и с мозгами. Кто-то предприимчивый. Вроде тебя, Форд.

Форд подумал об этом пять секунд.

– Подождите, мне нужно забрать свои вещи. – Он повернулся к дымящемуся корпусу багажного вагона, и кашлянул. – Ладно, значит, багажа нет. Я готов.

– Ты не пожалеешь, – сказал Шеппард, прислонившись к камню и пытаясь не слишком тревожить бок. 

МакКей фыркнул. 

– Уж извини, не соглашусь. Ты будешь жалеть много, часто и по-разному. Но почему-то мы продолжаем здесь вместе околачиваться. – Его нога чуть сдвинулась так, что, может, случайно, коснулась плеча Шеппарда. 

Шеппард усмехнулся. Несмотря на ноющий бок, он чувствовал удовлетворение. Откинув голову, он подставил лицо солнцу и закрыл глаза, ожидая, пока Ронон подгонит лошадей. 

 

End.

_[1] Намек на известный в Америке фильм "Great Train Robberies" 1913 года_

_[2] "Уэллс-Фарго энд Ко." Финансово-банковская компания и один из крупнейших в США коммерческих банков. Основана в 1852 Г. Уэллсом и У. Фарго для предоставления почтовых услуг, грузопассажирских перевозок, банковской деятельности и торговли товарами повышенного спроса._

_[3] Игра слов: Call the shots, здесь означающее "распоряжаться", дословно означает что-то вроде "решать, кого застрелить"._


End file.
